Echo
by zylesevenwonders
Summary: Zoe and Kyle in Florida.
1. More Happy Love

It was a 16-hour bus ride, Zoe and Kyle both slept some of the way, but they were wired. They had just run away together. They just left the coven and all the strife that came with it, including Madison. The smiles on their faces showed their relief but also their uncertainty.

Was running away really the best solution? Zoe pondered, but looking over at the boy she loved, the boy she created gave her all the answers she needed. Yes, it was undoubtedly the right decision.

She wondered if Kyle felt the same, after all he didn't want to go, which hurt her. If he loved her then why was he so willing to give up and stay in New Orleans if that meant being without her? In his defense, it didn't take much convincing, but the fact that he needed to be convinced at all still hurt her. Was she not enough? But she needed to put these thoughts aside, he was with her, he rejected Madison and declared his love for her.

They were finally in Orlando, Epcot specifically, and this is the longest they had even been alone together since the threesome. Madison always walked in when Zoe was with Kyle. She had impeccable timing.

Zoe was exhausted, just wanting to collapse in the hotel room they rented for the night, but first she needed to shower. She stripped in the bathroom, still shy around Kyle, what if he liked Madison's body more than hers? The image of them having sex against the dresser still haunts her, but she pushes it out of her mind and lets the warm water coat her thirsty skin.

She had just finished scrubbing her body with soap and was reaching for the shampoo when she heard the shower curtain open. Jumping and turning around, Zoe's face became flushed when Kyle was standing there analyzing her body, watching her intently.

She felt so exposed, his face expressed wonder, which made her even more self-conscious. Without asking, which she didn't necessarily mind, he joined her in the shower. Initially it was innocent, they were simply washing themselves until she felt his arms wrap around her and his hot breath on her neck.

He whipped her around and she almost lost her balance until he steadied her and crashed his lips into hers. Despite the passion, his kisses were still gentle and full of love. She started to kiss his neck, eventually reaching the deep scar at its base. It had healed, but not all the way, Queenie was right, Kyle did look like he had been shoved through a blender.

Zoe suddenly felt sorrow hearing Kyle's words at Nan's funeral echo through her mind, "No scars." She looked up and stared into his lustful, loving eyes and whispered, "I'm so sorry." Kyle looked confused, Zoe hadn't done anything wrong, but he watched as she caressed his neck scar and he shook his head and frowned. "No, don't apologize" Zoe smiled slightly; he could tell her apology was genuine.

As the continued kissing each other all over, Zoe slowly felt Kyle's bulge against her thigh, it was the only "original part" of Kyle other than his face that her and Madison kept. When they were putting him together, Zoe didn't really think the spell would work, but just incase she insisted that he would want his own cock.

She touched his arms and apologized again, this time for using different body parts. Kyle murmured something inaudible and moved onto his next task.

He latched his mouth onto her hardened nipples, gently sucking and rubbing, causing Zoe to utter a soft moan. She could feel Kyle smile and the heat between her thighs increase as he slowly kissed his way down her body, even kissing her feet. He was so worshiping it drove her insane. As he made his way back to her face she pressed her body further into his as he pushed her against the shower wall. The tension between them made her shiver as their tongues wrestled and Kyle's manhood grew.

All she could think of was how much she loved Kyle. She saw the darkness in his eyes at times, a darkness that wasn't there the first time they met, but it didn't scare her. In fact, nothing about him scared her. He was so careful with her how could she fear him?

The only feeling he brought out in her was one of love, every time he touched her, her skin ignited and her heart fluttered, but this love was different. It was different than Charlie it was better. Kyle made her feel alive, even wild while being gentle and comforting. Nan was right, this love was unexpected, but it was true…true love.

Kyle lifting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist suddenly cut Zoe's thoughts short. The heat between her thighs had now become a pool of wetness, throbbing with want and desire for Kyle, all of Kyle.

She broke the kiss and leaned her head down, whispering, "I love you," into his ear while slithering her hand between them to stroke his cock.

Kyle looked surprised at her forwardness, so was she, but he looked into her eyes and repeated the three words she had just spoken, pushing his hardened member into her sopping channel. She gasped at the feeling; his thrusts were deep, starting at an agonizingly slow pace that soon increased.

Kyle's head was wedged in Zoe's shoulder, his lips sprinkling kisses that caused her to moan his name. She wondered what he was thinking, hoping that this was more than just sex because to her, this was making love.

She pushed her thoughts away again and closed her eyes; she wanted to feel everything, hear everything. They were panting, moaning, and gasping. Zoe felt Kyle's hands feel around her body, giving her Goosebumps, causing her breath to go ragged, and her muscles to tighten. She knew she was close, digging her fingernails into his back. His mouth met hers again, his kiss was pleading, telling her that he couldn't hold on for much longer.

He hoped Zoe got the message from his kiss, he hoped she was close, he wanted to make her climax before he came, he wanted to make the girl he loved see stars. Kyle didn't understand why he couldn't hold on longer, in fact he was angry, every girl he had been with before Zoe hadn't been able to make him feel like this.

She was _so _tight.

But it wasn't just that. It was the fact that she cared for him enough after one night that she brought him back to life, that she never blamed him for his random acts of violence, that she wanted him to have a life beyond the coven, but most of all that she was not scared of him.

He could hear her moaning through his thoughts and he almost completely lost it when she moaned his name. He moved his hand from her waist to stroke her clit repeatedly, causing her to softly scream with every thrust and stroke.

Zoe's breathing hitched and her legs tightened around Kyle, locking him between her twitching muscles as she climaxed and he came while saying her name with a heavy breath.

Zoe's vision grayed, the amount of pleasure she just experienced was almost unfathomable. When her trance ended she felt her feet touch the ground as Kyle slowly lowered her from her previous position.

She looked up at her boy and smiled shyly, he smiled back and intertwined his fingers with hers, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. The shower was still on and as water soaked their sweat-streamed backs. Zoe slowly reached for the soap and her and Kyle cleaned themselves, the smell of sex permeating the air.

After drying off and slipping into more comfortable clothes, they nestled into each other's arms. Kyle looked down at his girl, completely spent and genuinely happy, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "More happy love, more happy, happy love" whispered. Zoe's only reply was her head nuzzling his chest before falling asleep cradled in his arms.


	2. Romantic Splendor

Hours later she woke up in Kyle's arms, his body radiated heat around her, she never wanted to stray from his embrace, but she had to. Last night was amazing, but they couldn't stay in bed or the hotel room forever. They were in Florida, the sunshine state, and they needed some light to cast out the darkness in their lives. She looked up at her golden-haired boy and smiled and brushed her fingers lightly over his face, causing his eyes to flutter open.

Kyle looked down at the face of the culprit who had woken him up from a perfect sleep. He didn't want to be forced back into reality; reality brings doubt and what if Zoe regretted running away with him? What if she thought of him as a burden? _Damn_, she looked so beautiful, her eyes showed a genuine happiness, which put Kyle at ease. He felt himself drifting back to sleep when he was jolted awake by the sensation of her kisses down his bare chest.

When she saw that Kyle was finally alert she brought her mouth to his and whispered, "we have to get up," but his tongue meeting hers muffled her voice. She tried to protest by lightly placing the palms of her hands on his chest, pushing her up, but Kyle only followed her. They were both on their knees, their tongues invading each others mouths passionately until Zoe broke the kiss asserting once again that they needed to stop before they spent the entire day in the room.

Kyle watched his lovers face, as she explained why they couldn't spend the day in bed, but he wasn't going to relent that easily. This was the first time he had ever been truly alone with Zoe and he was going to take advantage of every opportunity to make love to her. He needed her to understand that Madison didn't mean anything. She was a mistake.

"We have so much to do and see—," she was abruptly cut off by Kyle kissing her roughly while lifting her shirt over her head. She felt herself blush at the notion of being so vulnerable in front of him and her face only reddened as Kyle cupped her cheek and told her she was perfect. Zoe broke into a cheeky grin and pushed Kyle back onto the bed.

Kyle looked up at her brown orbs and moved her straight, brassy hair out of her face. He let her pin his arms back as she kissed him passionately. He could feel his pants getting tight as his erection grew. Knowing she wanted him turned him on more than he initially thought.

She pulled away from his lips as her hands travelled down his bare chest to his pants, which she eagerly divested. Kyle didn't have time to react before he felt her hand stroke his hardened cock, and then her mouth was working his member. She had never given him a blow job before, he had never asked because with Zoe it was not always about the sex, but right now it felt so _damn_ good.

She looked up at Kyle as she worked him, watching his lips part with moans of pleasure as his hand reached out becoming entangled in her hair. His moans soon became words, well one word specifically, her name. Zoe's heart skipped a beat when he lowly called out her name, "Z…Zoe!" She swallowed as he finished.

To return the favor, unexpectedly, Kyle puled Zoe under him and grabbed at the crotch of her underwear. She gasped, "Fuck. Kyle…" she moaned as he jerked her underwear off, attaching her wetness with his fingers and tongue. He was unrelenting, causing Zoe to quickly orgasm while screaming out his name.

They kissed one more time before dressing themselves and venturing out into the glorious sunshine.

Zoe grabbed some food that they packed before they left and pushed Kyle out the door with their bags in tow. She had no idea where they were going, but they needed to find a more permanent living situation and jobs, which made her nervous. What if Kyle couldn't keep himself controlled? Her worries drifted away as the pair kissed, walking over a quaint bridge to a tree where they would sit and eat their food.

"You dripped," Zoe remarked playfully, Kyle smiled continuing the flirting by asking her to wipe it off. She threw her head back in laughter, leaning her head on his shoulder, completely happy until they were suddenly interrupted.

"Get out of my spot!" a homeless man screamed, coming toward them with a vengeance. Zoe was not in the mood for a fight, the past few days had been flawless and peaceful, so she calmly rose to her feet to grab their bags. She hadn't seen Kyle clutching his fists, shoving the man to the ground, and snapping his neck. "Kyle, NO!" she yelled, yanking him back with fear in her eyes. The fear was not from Kyle but _for_ Kyle. He might have been "okay" as Fiona had called it, but he still need to learn how to control his emotions.

He watched as Zoe leaned over the hobo, chanting something quietly, but whatever it was caused the man to come back to life. He was aware that what he did to the man was wrong, but he had been so rude to Zoe that he just lost control. Kyle thought for sure that she would fear him now, but her eyes expressed worry while being apologetic.

As the man breathed again, Zoe stood up, looking at Kyle, smiling as she took his hand in hers, gently tugging him forward, and signaling him to walk with her. "Where are we going?" he pondered aloud, following Zoe blindly. Her tone was a mixture of sadness and excitement when she finally answered his question, "back to the coven." She was saddened that this was the end of her blissful happiness with Kyle, but she had just performed on of the Seven Wonders. She could be the next…_supreme_.


	3. Zoe's Hell

Concilium was the next task in the Seven Wonders. Zoe was nervous, she had done well so far in the trials, but things could happen and go unexpectedly and horribly wrong. They each were given a partner to demonstrate their ability to control another's mind; Queenie was with Misty while Zoe was stuck with Madison. _Great, I can only imagine the crazy shit that bitch is going to make me do…_

She waited, anticipating a complete mental attack, but even as Madison was staring at her, she felt nothing. She wasn't being compelled to do anything outlandish. Suddenly Kyle began to shake, dropping his tray that clattered violently to the floor, "He's not a part of this!" she screamed. Madison smiled wickedly, remarking, "now he is," prompting him to walk over and kiss her while Zoe slapped her own face.

As Kyle kissed Madison Zoe watched her entire world implode. It didn't matter if she was forcing him or that he was clearly trying to resist her commands, it still hurt. It hurt more than expected, _way more_. She didn't want his lips anyone's but hers. It was her turn now; she watched as Kyle was resisting licking Madison's shoe, she focused her mind on trying to force him to stand up and walk to her. She almost thought that she had failed when Kyle unexpectedly stood up and came toward her; she opened her mouth to receive his kiss.

Zoe looked at Madison as she poured her heart into kissing Kyle. She wanted that bitch to understand that he wasn't _hers_ and he didn't love _her_. Their tongues met and Zoe was involuntarily mesmerized by the passionate kiss, almost completely forgetting about Madison and the task at hand as she leaned further into Kyle to deepen the kiss. He smiled at her, preparing to kiss her lips again; momentarily free of any mind control, when she felt his hands move from her shoulders to her neck, chocking her. She could feel herself losing consciousness and even if she died right there and then at the hands of the man she loved, she could never be mad at Kyle. Zoe saw the pain in his face, the desperation to have the ability to stop hurting her. She was trying to get his hands off her neck when Cordelia threw him across the room and air invaded her lungs once more.

Next there was Descensum, the ability to descend into the underworld, hell, but it wasn't just hell in general, it was your personal hell and Zoe knew what moment she would be reliving…the moment Charlie died. _There was so much blood_. The memory still haunted her. It was so gruesome. As she let herself go, she found herself in an unexpected memory, a memory that hadn't happened in real life, it was she and Kyle breaking up on an endless loop. He kept telling her he didn't love her that he blamed her for his death, and that Madison was who he loved. He kept saying _over and over and over_ that he didn't love her as tears streamed down her face.

As Zoe returned from her hell, she jerked up gasping for air, crying after announcing her hell aloud while Kyle comforted her, kissing her head. She hadn't expected her and Kyle breaking up to be her hell, it was so cliché, so teenage love story, but no matter how superficial, the pain she felt as he told her repeatedly that he didn't love her was greater than anything she had or would ever experience. The thought of living without Kyle and him not feeling the same way she did for him was the worst possible thing that could happen in her world because Kyle was her world. He was the most important person in her life. She didn't realize she loved him _this_ much.

Misty didn't wake up, the girls watched as she disintegrated into a black cloud of dust, but the trials needed to continue, up next was Transmutation and Zoe was good at this. In fact, this was her favorite power; she loved to tease Kyle by avoiding his advances by disappearing and then suddenly pouncing on him from an unexpected direction. It made everything more exciting. So, she decided to take the lead, popping up behind Madison, whispering sinisterly in her ear, "tag you're it." The girls ran around the grounds, happy for the distraction, she must have gotten too cocky because her last memory before her final breath was landing on top of the Academy's wrought iron fence, gushing blood from her stomach. Her final thought was everything she would never get to say to Kyle, all the love she would miss out on.


	4. You Let Her Die

Kyle had wished Zoe good luck so many times he had lost count, he wanted her to be the next Supreme. She was so powerful that he just loved to watch her practice her powers.

Initially he had been upset, thinking about how Fiona left the coven so easily whenever a better opportunity came along, so desperate for self-preservation. He didn't want Zoe to become like that; he didn't want her to leave him.

He hadn't seen her in 24 hours, initially she had asked him to help her prepare for the trials, but everything lead to kissing which lead to sex, which she called a distraction.

The trials were doing to begin at dawn and time was running out, he really did want Zoe to become the next Supreme, but fears of her leaving him were still present in his mind. When he told her his fears, he felt so weak crying in front of her, but she didn't seem to care. Zoe cradled him in her arms while kissing his face and neck, repeatedly chanting, "I love you, Kyle…I will never leave you."

It was time for the tests to begin, the girls all came downstairs, and Zoe looked stunning. Myrtle picked the first wonder to test, which involved Kyle lighting candles. He averted his gaze from all the witches, he wanted to stay out of the competition, but he could not avoid looking at Zoe, he didn't have a choice in the matter, his eyes automatically looked up to meet hers.

He stared, eyes softening as he watched her mouth upturn slightly into a smirk that could be described as almost naughty.

Kyle watched Zoe command the candle to meet her hand with ease along with the following Wonders, though her descent into hell had him worried, when she returned back to reality she was gasping for breath and crying, he held her while telling her, "it's okay, it's okay, I'm here."

He watched as Misty disintegrated into a black cloud, but the girls had to continue. He was so sure that Zoe was the next Supreme that he hadn't considered the possibility of her dying, of her leaving him, which she promised him she never would.

He had no indication of what was about to happen and that his whole world was about to disintegrate before his eyes. It seemed innocent; the girls were playing tag while teleporting, a light-hearted game, until he saw Zoe bleeding out, stabbed by the wrought iron gate that surrounded the school. He ran to her, and the girls got her off the fence, brining her to the greenhouse where Queenie attempted to revive her.

The attempt didn't work, Zoe wasn't coming back, and the darkness he felt was unparalleled, even worse than the loneliness experienced when he initially died in the accident. Queenie's face showed genuine sorrow when she couldn't revive her friend, Kyle knew she loved Zoe, but no one needed her as much as he did.

Cordelia didn't want him in the room any longer, she knew the depth of their relationship even if she couldn't see it, and he was brought back in the house despite not wanting to leave Zoe's side. She couldn't be gone. She _promised_ she would _never_ leave.

He snuck back into the greenhouse after he saw the girls unwillingly continue with the trials, but Madison noticeably had a new spring in her step. Like she was happy Zoe died, it made him sick, she was so evil, so selfish.

There she was, lying on the grey stone slab, so peaceful and calm. She looked angelic. Kyle kneeled down, taking her tiny hand in his own, kissing it as tears streamed down his face. He even felt snot dripping out of his nose, he couldn't think of a time where he cried this hard or felt so empty, almost angry at her.

"You promised you would never leave me, why would you leave me?" he whispered at her lifeless body while choking through his tears. He never got to tell her he loved her one last time, make love to her again, or share his darkest secrets. He suddenly regretted Madison, he had always regretted her, but he just realized the weeks he wasted sharing him with both her and Zoe could have and should have been spent solely with Zoe. He just thought they had so much time together.

He hoped if he held her hand tight enough, cried enough, or told her he loved her that she would wake up and rescue him from this nightmare, but nothing happened. She remained cold, she remained dead and she wasn't coming back.

Kyle didn't want to live without her, but she had brought him back to life, given him a second chance, she would be furious if he took his own life, ruined his second chance. He couldn't look at her body anymore; it was emotionally, psychically, and mentally too painful. He decided to walk back inside and to their room; he walked to the closet, touching her clothes, breathing in her scent. He cried endlessly, unashamed of his red-rimmed eyes. He heard angry footsteps enter the room; he stood up only to find that they belonged to Madison who began frantically packing.

It was Madison, Kyle had heard Madison endlessly brag about being the next Supreme, and the Supreme could revive people, but Zoe is still dead. That meant that she didn't to bring her back to life, but she was still in the trials, so that meant she_ refused _to bring Zoe back. That she got some sick high off leaving her to deteriorate in the darkness._ She let her die. _

It was her turn to die. Zoe had brought Madison back, but she couldn't return the favor because Kyle had chosen Zoe over her? He let his rage consume him, strangling the starlet until the light was stolen from her eyes. If he couldn't have Zoe, he could at least avenge her death. It didn't matter though, after he and Spaulding had buried her body Kyle began to mourn again. He knew he would experience endless grief, he welcomed the pain; at least it meant he could feel something.


	5. Reunion, Part 1

Everything had been so dark, she wasn't expecting to ever escape the blackness the suddenly she felt air pierce her lungs and she shot up, alive again.

Cordelia dropped to the floor and Zoe looked around the greenhouse, she welcomed the smell of dirt, anything was better than being in that dark, lonely place.

She saw Myrtle, Queenie, and Delia was on the ground, but there was no Madison or Kyle. _Damn. I haven't even been dead that long and they already went to fuck, so much me for being the love of his life, he wasn't even here while I was being brought back to life_. She already felt like shit, this was just the icing on the cake.

Zoe wanted Kyle here, she wanted him mourning over her body, she wanted to see his face light up when she started breathing again, but she would deal with that later, at least she's alive.

Glancing down, her eyes were a pale yellow, slowly turning into their natural hue, but it still disgusted her. She was brought out of her dazed thoughts to hear the announcement that Cordelia was the new supreme.

_Great, she isn't the new Supreme AND Kyle is probably screwing Madison's brains out_. The thought made Zoe shiver; being dead didn't seem so bad at the moment. But, she was happy for Cordelia; if anyone deserved the Supremacy it was Delia.

When she started to feel less like death, Zoe went inside for a shower, as she walked up the staircase she was praying that she wouldn't see anyone fucking against a dresser.

She slowly opened the door to her room, and her prayer must've been heard, she didn't see Kyle's naked ass pounding in Madison. In fact she would've thought she was alone if the sound of crying wasn't ringing faintly in her ears.

Zoe followed the wails and found Kyle in a fetal position, crying hysterically in her closet. She probably shouldn't be happy that he was crying, but his grief meant that he truly did feel the same way she felt about him.

Kyle must have not heard her open the door or her footsteps as she walked toward him, kneeling to see his face because he didn't look up. She leaned in, whispering in his ear, "Kyle, its Zoe…do you remember me?" His bloodshot eyes shot up to meet hers.


	6. Reunion, Part 2

She had missed his face so much, his eyes burned through her making her blush; even undead he gave her butterflies. They remained in the same position for a while, just staring at each other.

Kyle reached his hand out to touch her face as if to see if she was real. He spoke first, breathless he whispering, "Zoe" aloud, but she didn't want to talk, not right now. She wanted to be with him, she wanted him to make her feel alive.

Zoe took the opportunity as Kyle's mouth remained agape, to meet her lips with his, her tongue invading his mouth. She heard him release a low growl of pleasure from his throat and almost fainted from the sensation of his touch.

He could feel her warmth as his hands traveled down her face. Her hands weren't cold and her eyes darted across his face with a light that he watched disappear as she slipped into the darkness.

Kyle wanted to talk, _how was she alive_? Queenie had failed and Madison had refused to revive her. _Had Zoe brought herself back? Was she the new Supreme?_ He had so many questions, but Zoe wasn't having any of it.

When she deepened the kiss and entangled her hands in his hair, he decided his questions could wait; he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. One of his regrets as he stared at Zoe's lifeless body was not making love to her one last time.

He pushed her down onto the floor of the closet, swallowing the sound of her gasp with his tongue. He quickly unbuttoned her dress, caressing her skin, about to unhook her bra when her noticed the scar from her impalement.

It wasn't large or grotesque, it didn't make her any less perfect, but she must've noticed him staring because she quickly went to button up her dress, her face reddening. Before she could start buttoning her dress he swatted her hand away, reopening her to him, kissing the scar, in awe of her beauty.

Zoe watched as Kyle continued lower down her body. His kisses reached her sex, she could feel the heat radiating between her thighs, and her walls were throbbing.

She was preparing to feel his tongue on her wetness, where she would throw her head back with pleasure when Kyle's lips unexpectedly returned to her lips.

He placed his hands at the small of her back and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist as Zoe lifted his shirt over his head. Kyle didn't want to make love to Zoe on the floor; he wanted her to be comfortable. But, they didn't make it to their typical position in bed.

Kyle was so hard that he needed to be inside her wetness, as her dress hit the floor he could feel how wet she really was. It drove him insane. He sat at the edge of the bed and Zoe climbed into his lap, with one hand on his neck and the other resting on his cheek. One of his hands remained on her back while the other unclasped her bra.

His lips moved from hers to one of her hardened nipples, he sucked gently, then rougher as she gasped, "More Kyle, please. I need you." Her hand travelled down from his face to his pants, ripping off his belt while simultaneously ridding him of his jeans and boxers.

Kyle looked up at Zoe's smiling face; she leaned into him further, grinding into him while squeezing her thighs tighter around him. The only piece of clothing remaining was her underwear, but since she was teasing him, he decided to have a little fun of his own.

Before tearing the lace barrier that remained between their sexes Kyle slipped two fingers into her soaking hole. Zoe leaned in, nipping at his ear; her breath was heavy as she moaned his name. He kept teasing her until she was close.

She grabbed his face between her hands, "Kyle…stop teasing me!" she pleaded as she slid her hand between them to lightly stroke his erection. His head fell into her shoulder as he called her name.

He felt her arch her body up, taking hold of his hardened member, placing it at her entrance. He slid it up and down her soaking folds before slipping inside her.

They quickly found a rhythm. His hips pounding into her so hard that she screamed his name with every thrust. It drove him mad to hear her call out his name so freely.

He moved his hand from her back to stroke her clit repeatedly as their tongues invaded each other's mouths, muffling their synchronized moans. He felt her thighs clasp around him tightly, paralyzing his muscles as her breathing hitched and she climaxed.

Kyle finished almost immediately after Zoe, coating her insides with his load while screaming her name. He was left breathlessly panting from the intensity of the moment. This time had been so different, it was beyond a physical and emotional attraction and it became necessary in order to feel alive. Like two junkies needing a fix.

After her orgasm Zoe could only see stars, she had ached for Kyle_, her_ Kyle during her dark, lonely hell. She folded into his arms a Kyle collapsed back onto the bed, laying there silently for a few moments, still catching their breath.

As she was drifting off to sleep, her sweaty, unclothed body entangled in his she heard him whisper, "Thank you for keeping your promise. I love you, Zoe."


End file.
